


Spiders in the Seine

by findmeinthevoid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, I love him, M/M, OOC?, and luka being cool and chill and a bit of a joker, crack ship, fndnjsjs, i had an idea, idk - Freeform, idk i like the dynamic, im so tired i dont even know what this is, kim being a dork as always, maybe..., oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthevoid/pseuds/findmeinthevoid
Summary: Kim wants to go swim in a river. Not that he should. But he takes some convincing.





	Spiders in the Seine

**Author's Note:**

> concept: Kim x Luka
> 
> i might be high on something idk but i had an idea

"I bet I could swim a lap around from here and back."

Luka sat up and turned his head to see who had come by the ship today.

"You can't do that! It's the  _ Seine _ \- who  _ knows _ what's in there?!"

"Let alone how unbelievably you are underestimating it's depth."

Luka identified a tall male, Juleka's friend Alix, and another shorter male who seemed like a nerd- judging from his factual manner of speech. The guitarist stood up and walked over to the side of the deck closest to them.

"No, really, I'll prove it!" the taller male declared proudly.

"What's up?" Luka interrupted, and the taller turned to him.

Alix rolled her eyes and jutted a thumb at the taller one. "Kim here thinks he can swim from this bank to the next and back."

Luka raised an eyebrow. "Really, now?"

Kim nodded, still full of himself.

"You're going to get injured from some unfamiliar matter in the water, or, worse, sick," the nerdy one sighed, shaking his head.

"You tell him, Max," Alix encouraged.

Kim wasn't swayed so easily. "I'll never know unless I try," he decided.

Alix and Luka shared a meaningful look of concern and exasperation, then both their faces broke into grins.

"Hey, Kim," Luka started, to Alix's positive glee, "what if I told you there were spiders in the water?"

"Spiders can't live in water," Kim countered intelligently.

Luka's eyes widened. "But they're special  _ water spiders _ ," he emphasized, and Kim paled. "They crawl up and down the walls of the riverbanks, and float through the water."

"On second thought," Kim mumbled nervously, "the weather is horrible today. Definitely not good for swimming in the river. Er, the spiders don't crawl out  _ onto _ the banks, by any chance, do they?"

Luka thought over that for moment. "Well, I suppose it depends what you're here for." 

Alix cackled silently. 

Kim blinked. "Uh…?"

"You could come aboard and spend some time here," Luka offered. "You three don't look particularly busy."

Max adjusted his glasses. "We do have the rest of the afternoon to ourselves."

Alix nodded. "Kim's probably going to come up with some other reckless activity that'll screw us over."

Kim glared, but Luka laughed, waving them onboard.

"But, spiders…?" Kim reminded, hesitantly walking onto the deck.

"I was actually joking about those. But you should stay away from swimming in the river, just in case," he added.

Kim scowled. "I'm the best swimmer on my team, you know? At least on the boys'..."

"And we don't want you to suffer a premature death," Alix pressed.

Luka sat down and picked up his guitar, strumming a few chords to a rock song for the fun of it. Kim's eyes widened.

"Woah, you play guitar?! Rose said you were in a band but woah! What can you play?"

Luka shrugged, motioning over the ground for Kim to sit. He complied instantly. "Anything you want," he said smoothly. "Just promise you won't go off trying something risky or stupid.

Kim nodded eagerly, and Luka laughed and began to play.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> well how was it?


End file.
